User blog:Urkelbot666/Random Collaboration Contest 1
Hello fellow SOGgers! I've decided to go ahead and start up one of the contests that I was thinking about recently. It will be a Random Collaboration contest. Here's how it works; ---- *You enter yourself into the contest, that means your time and your willingness to work with another user. *When at least six users have entered the contest (hopefully more!), those users' names will be paired together randomly. Once these pairs are set, they cannot be changed, you are stuck with your partner. 'Till death do you part... or.. until the contest is over ._. *As soon as the pairings are announced, the contest is open, and you can begin working on your stories! The writing period will last a few weeks (this may be dependent on how much time people are able to put into their stories, and there is the possibility of an extension if needed) *When the deadline is met, no more edits may be made to your story, so make sure it's in good shape beforehand! *Our team of sexy, talented, and sweaty judges (Urkel and Bree) will take some time to read and formulate their opinions on all the entries, and will come to a consensus on the best. ---- Not too complicated, right? How about rules? ---- *Your story must be a collaboration between only you and your partner. Do not use outside help. *Try to distribute the workload evenly, or in a way that works for you. There aren't really any rules as far as how to do this, but all of the following are fine; Both plan/Both write, One plans/one writes, both plan/one writes, one plans/both write, Nobody plans/both write! As long as you both play an important role in the creation of the story :) *There are no hard rules about length, whatever works for your story works. But try to shoot for maybe around 800-2,000 words or so. Just a suggestion. *Content should be appropriate for the Wiki, as in, your story should probably be creepy/mysterious/bizarre/dark in some way. Again, not a hard rule, but try to go with something that fits with the themes of the wiki. Gaming related or not are both fine. *Try to be original. This should go without saying but don't plagiarize. If you get caught doing so, you'll be disqualified, and slapped with a ban for a while. *Be as creative as you can be, do whatever you want... within reason. Stories that have massive amounts of random gore/rape just for the hell of it will probably be a harder sell to the judges. *Try to have fun! The point of this contest is not to bludgeon the competition into the ground, it is to get people writing, reading and talking with each other, enhancing the sense of community. If you are having trouble working with your partner, try compromising, no one need become mortal enemies from a silly website contest. Using Google Docs can be a good way to do real time collaborative writing, as well as sites like TitanPad.com As of right now, the only prize I can offer the winning team (Aside fro bragging rights) would be a narration video produced by me (Urkel) to be posted on my channel for all to see. It ain't much, but it's something :) We can try to see if Muta will read it on his channel, but he's a busy, sexy, and sweaty man, so don't expect it. So as of right now, entries are being accepted. When I get a fix on how many users will be entering, I'll be better able to set some dates for the actual contest proper. To enter, just leave a comment on this blog post, Lets have some fun! -Dan List of Pairings revealed! Team Uno Zentraidon & SshakenbakeE Team Beta Selto854 & Refreshing Demise Team C Babylon & ScarySam - Entry - Beneath The Ruins Team IV Sifenchar & Incorrect3 'We have a winner!' Well, the deadline was exteded, and has come and gone! The winning entry is, in fact, the only ''entry :\ It is '''Team C ' With their story: Babylon & ScarySam - Entry - Beneath The Ruins Take some time and give it a read! I personally would have liked to see some more entries, but that's the way it goes. I suppose. I'd love to do more contests, but not if participation is going to be as low as it was here. perhaps we can have some users make suggestions about what contests they would like to see. For everyone who didn't get an entry in... Category:Blog posts Category:SUPER AWESOME AWARDS N' STUFF Category:Creepypastas Category:Collaboration